Generally, because a permanent magnet (PM) synchronous motor is not self-starting, implementations of PM synchronous motors include a frequency-change starting method using a variable-voltage variable-frequency (VVVF) solid-state inverter. When the speed control is not required, a rotor cage winding method can be a more cost-effective solution to starting the PM synchronous motor because the VVVF solid-state inverter is not necessary. A rotor cage winding method equips the PM rotor with a cage winding to provide asynchronous starting. A PM synchronous motor with asynchronous starting can be referred to as a conventional line start motor. However, conventional line start motors rated at about 10 kW and above, may draw an unacceptably high inrush current exceeding several times the rated current.